


JJBA x Reader fics

by Milkywayhell



Category: JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険
Genre: Kentucky Highschool au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkywayhell/pseuds/Milkywayhell
Summary: Just a collection of fics drabbles, and AUs for JJBA.I do take requests!





	JJBA x Reader fics

"We’re going to the mall." 

"Right now?" 

"Yes. Right now, c’mon."

It was like this every day almost. 

Class would get out at 3pm sharp. Johnny, Gyro, and I would meet up by the fountain outside of the gym, talk for a little bit, and then go our separate ways home. 

Except lately, Gyro had been acting especially strange when I was around. At first I didn’t think too much of it, but when he started to try and steal me away after school every single day, I started to catch on to something. 

Johnny seemed to catch on as well. 

"Have fun you two, ill see y’all tomorrow," He waved at us as he wheeled away. 

"Seeyah Johnny! Now, c’mon lets giddy up and head on to the mall!" 

I rolled my eyes and started walking with him, "God, do NOT use that horse-riding lingo on me." 

He chuckled, "Why? Is it because you think its sexy?" 

"No, its cus I think its obnoxious," I elbowed him in the side, which only made him laugh more.

The walk to the mall was relatively short, but it was still hot. It was late May, and nearly the end of the school year. We were both seniors at our high school, and we, Johnny included, had known each other since our freshman year. 

The three of us were best friends. But Gyro and I seemed to almost be more.

He was always very touchy-feely, not in a weird way of course, he was just always hanging off of me with his arm around my shoulder, or platonically holding my hand. I liked it, and I almost wished it wasn’t just platonic... 

No, I super wished that it wasn’t platonic. But he always seemed so happy to just be friends, I didn’t want to ruin anything between us.

Today though, he wasn’t doing any of that. Which was certainly weird for him. 

"So what are we doing at the mall today, Gyro? Shoplifting? Vandalism?" 

"Pffft, no, I need to... pick up a glasses prescription for my mom." 

"Your mom doesn’t wear glasses." 

"Yes she does! You’ve just never seen her wear them because she needs these new ones!" 

I could tell from a mile away that he was lying. I played along though, mall plans would be stupid to argue about. 

"Ok, what ever you say, Zeppeli." 

~~~

We wandered through the mall, window shopping mostly, and saying hi to a few people we knew. 

A pretty standard mall trip.

"Oh, lookit that! They put a new photo booth in!" He pointed to it like it was the coolest thing in the world. In reality it was somewhat dingy from the many years of wear and tear it’s had in the mall. The paint was coming off in places, and there was obscenities scribbled on it in sharpie marker.

“Gyro… That’s not new? Like, at all?” I gave him a weird look, but couldn’t help but smile, “You and Johnny took photos in it like, a week ago.” 

He balked, but then laughed it off, “Ohh, RIGHT! They must have repainted it or something, I almost didn’t recognize it. Say, while we’re here, do you wanna get some pictures?” 

“Nice save, Gyro,” I laughed a little, “Sure, why not, do you have change?” 

“Yep, don’t worry about it!” 

He put a few dollars into the machine, and held the curtain open for me. 

I slid in, and he followed behind me, letting the curtain drop when he sat down. 

The inside of the booth was warm and cramped, and the two of us were huddled next to each other so the camera could see both of us. 

Our hands brushed together more than once while we picked out a frame for the pictures.

“Uh, what sort of frame do we want?” Gyro asked, as he tapped through the most popular frames list. 

I wanted to say that I wanted one of the cute flowery frames, with hearts and some lovey dovey phrase at the bottom, but instead I pointed to one with just flowers and a teal border. Nothing too cutesy or frilly. 

When we got the frame picked out the timer for the camera started. We had 5 seconds to pose between 4 pictures. The first one of course was just us smiling together, Gyro threw his arm around my shoulders, and I put up a peace sign with my hand.

Click.

For the second one, we stuck out our tongues and made stupid faces, but before the picture took we both started to giggle a little, so the picture was probably just of us laughing at each other. 

Click. 

On the third picture, I stole his hat, and tried to make a smug face, but as the photo took I noticed Gyro wasn’t looking at the camera, he was looking at me with a sort of dazed grin on his face.

Click. 

Gyro leaned in closer to me, letting his arm slip from my shoulders to my waist. The timer ticked away slowly…

5

“Hey, so…” 

4

“Would it be alright…” 

3

“If I like…” 

2

“Kissed you?” 

1

Click

~~~~~~

The next day at school went by in a blur. 

Like usual, Johny, Gyro, and I met up by the fountain in front of the gym, chatted for a little bit, and then went our separate ways. 

“Oh, wait! I nearly forgot,” Gyro stopped me, and pulled me into a hug, “I’ll see you tomorrow doll~!” 

We leaned in for a quick kiss, which was immediately followed by a gagging sound from Johnny. 

We both whipped around to look at him, and he started cackling. 

“I’m /glad/ you guys got together, but save it for the photo booth, won’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Twitter @ill_pup, and dm me if you want to request a fic :3


End file.
